Dan's new life
by Zeldaisawesome123
Summary: My name is Dan Howell. I'm 16 years old. I survived the Hunger Games. - This is the story of how Dan Howell (a.k.a. Danisnotonfire) went through and survived the hunger games. Dan wants to forget this asap, and his mentor - Phil Lester (a.k.a. Amazingphil) suggests making short videos and posting them online for the world to see, to help him forget the horrors in the arena.
1. Prologue

_My name is Dan Howell._

_I am 16 years old._

_I survived the Hunger Games._

* * *

Reaping Day.

The day I dreaded the most.

I used to think that it was never possible. It would never happen to me. Not me.

But a few years ago something happened. Something that I couldn't do anything about.

My best friend, Phil Lester, was reaped to go into the Hunger Games.

I was 11, so I couldn't volunteer to take his place, to save his life. I was forced to watch my best friend fight for his life.

Luckily, the odds were in his favour.

Phil won the 67th Hunger Games. He had been mentoring kids for 4 years now. He apparently hated it.

I honestly don't blame him. What type of sick person would enjoy mentoring kids to fight to the death in an arena of dooooom!

I certainly wouldn't.

* * *

There I was. In front of the justice building in district 10. Awaiting my fate.

The girl was reaped.

Laura Harrington.

She was 2 years younger than me.

She also lost her sister in the Hunger Games 5 years ago. Clearly the odds aren't in the Harrington's favour.

Now it was the boys turn. Time to sentence someone else to death.

The announcer spoke.

"Daniel Howell"

I literally lost all of my senses. My throat went dry. My vision went fuzzy. My hearing faded out.

I fainted to the ground. The peacekeepers came and picked me up. They physically had to drag me to the justice building. I was to overwhelmed, but not in a good way.

* * *

_Why? Why me? Why does this have to happen? My best friend is my mentor? Why?_

* * *

The next few hours were a blur. I cried and clung to my mother. She told me everything would be alright, and that I would be home sooner than I thought.

My little sister almost broke my heart.

She walked into the room. She was only 8.

"Dan... I love you... you are the best big brother that I could have asked for...and I wanted to give you this"

she handed me a necklace with a llama charm on it.

"You gave it to me and told me that it would make me smarter, and I wanted to give it back to you, so you can be reminded that you are the smartest person in the whole world, and you can get through this. Now promise me one thing?"

"Anything"

"Promise me you'll come back"

* * *

The next thing I can remember is going on the train. I didn't pay attention to anything. I just ran into my quarters on the train and cried on the bed. I must have fell asleep because I woke up at 3 am, and it was dark outside.

I change out of my reaping clothes and went to look for the one thing that would help me get through this now.

Phil


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I spent an hour looking for Phil's room, but didn't find it.

My stomach rumbled and I realised that I hadn't eaten since the morning of the reaping. Well, it was 5am, and everyone will be awake soon, so what harm would it do in having an early breakfast.

The food here was so elegant and tasteful. I hadn't seen anything like it. There was so much to choose from, and half of the things available I hadn't even heard of.

I just stuck with simple tea and toast. Maybe I would try something fancier when everyone else is awake.

I noticed that there were some books in the corner of the room. I took my breakfast over to the corner and picked out a book. It was a book that I knew very well. A book that started mine and phil's friendship.

The Fault in Our Stars.

* * *

_It was a cold rainy day in district 10, but it was a special day._

_John Green was one of district 10's most well-known victor. He wrote short stories as his talent when he first won the games. Short stories turned into long stories. Long stories turned into chapters. Chapters turned into books._

_He wrote books and the people in the capitol went wild for them._

_John always requested that he could have a box of books to give out to the children of district 10 – free of charge – so that every child could read his remarkable stories._

_Today, he was giving out his newest book, and what is apparently his best written work yet._

_I set out to journey to the victor's village. Not many people actually turned up to collect their free copy as lots of people didn't know how to read._

_I knew how to read because my father taught me. The first book he read me was called "Don't forget the bacon." It was a pretty stupid book. There was this lady who sent her son out to buy some groceries and that he mustn't forget the bacon, but he kept getting it mixed up with other things. If you haven't already guessed, the boy forgot the bacon._

_I've read many books. I have possibly the biggest collection of books in district 10. I love learning new stories._

_A few seconds later, I heard another figure approach me. He was tall, but still slightly shorter than me. He had dark hair that was soaked due to the rain. And he had beautiful blue eyes. _

_"Oh, hi there! Are you getting the new book too?"_

_Wait? He was talking to me? _

_"erm…yea. Are you?"_

_"yea! My names Phil. Phil Lester."_

_"I'm Daniel. Daniel Howell, but my friends call me Dan. At least they would if I had any friends."_

_Way to go Dan. You just met a kid that may like books just as much as you do, and you tell him that you are a loner. _

_"Can I walk with you to Mr Green's house?"_

_"Um….sure."_

_Phil looked pretty surprised that I said that we could collect our books together, like he thought that I would turn him away._

_"So, have you read any other books?"_

_"I've read a few. My dad taught me how to read when I was five. Ever since then, I've been collecting books. I could probably start a library."_

_Phil giggled. "I don't understand how people can't read. The books I've read have given me hope that I might actually have something to do with my life."_

**Since that day, me and Phil Lester met up and talked about books. Talking about books turned into talking about other stuff, like our interests. Eventually, we ended up being best friends. I still have my copy of The Fault in Our Stars under my pillow. It's comforting to know that it's there, so I know that Phil wasn't just a figure of my imagination. Phil is real and he wants to be my friend. He shares the weirdness that I have…**

* * *

"Are you getting the new book too?"

I jumped out of the flashback that I was having. I looked up and I saw Phil standing in front of me. He had tearstains flowing down his cheeks and his blue eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Oh Phil!"

I stood up and hugged him. I don't understand why this was happening. This is awful.

"I'm going to help you get through this Dan. I promise. But I want you to understand that I have to help Laura too and give her just as much advice as I give you, otherwise it wouldn't be fair. Now, I want you to know that Laura was my neighbour and she was also in my class in school. She is a really nice girl. This is completely your choice, but I would recommend that you should make an alliance with her. She is the only tribute that you sort of know. I trust her and she said that she would be happy to be your ally as she trusts you because she trusts me."

"Phil…"

I move away from him slightly, a bit overwhelmed with what he was saying. I never expected a mentor speech from Phil.

"Why does this have to be me?"

* * *

_It was the morning of the reaping. The reaping of the 67__th__ hunger games._

_This was my first reaping ever. I had a panic attack the night before. I had nightmares about entering the games. I spend endless hours wondering what would happen to my family if I died._

_I went to the Special Place. The place where I first met Phil. We agreed to meet here on the first reaping day. I anxiously waited. _

_"Hi Dan."_

_"What's up Phil?"_

_He seemed to be a lot sadder than usual. _

_"I don't know what I would do if you were reaped. If you were forced into something as gruesome as the games."_

_"I would fight. For me. For my family. For you."_

_"Just promise me that if I go in, promise me you won't do anything stupid."_

_I was really confused at this comment. How would I do anything stupid?_

_"No matter how you are feeling or what is going through your mind; do not volunteer to take my place. You are probably worth ten of me."_

* * *

_"Phillip Lester!"_

_It was another panic attack. Worse this time. I ran to the stage screaming for phil. Tears were streaming out of my eyes. I felt dizzy. Wheezy. Sick._

_Why._

_Why him?_

_Why anyone?_

_The peacekeepers dragged me away to my mother. I hugged her tightly._

_"Mum, what happens if he dies?"_

_"He won't. You know Phil. He is a fighter."_

* * *

"Dan? DAN! Are you actually paying any attention to what we are talking about?"

I must have dozed off again.

I was sat at the dining table, with Phil and Laura.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you shouldn't go directly to the Cornucopia, instead, you should grab the nearest backpack to you, maybe a knife if its close by, the leg it. Get out of there as soon as possible. They are just trying to pull you in to make more of a scene. To make the show more entertaining for the sick fucks that live in the capitol."

Okay Dan. Take mental notes. Phil will save your life.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Phil gave me more details over breakfast about how to survive the games. I also met Laura for the first time. She seems to be a nice girl. It's a shame that I'll be in a game to kill her in 2 or 3 weeks, and that it's obvious who Phil will be trying to get sponsors for.

The food was extravagant. I've never seen anything like it in my whole life. Or tasted anything like it.

After breakfast, we watch a repeat of the reapings. I didn't really want to see who would be trying to kill me, but Phil insisted that it would introduce me to the competition. A few people stood out to me. A boy my own age from district 4 with sea green eyes. A short 14 year old girl from district 7 with dark hair. A girl from 12 that had brown eyes. A boy from 12 with straight hair.

These were the people I was up against. These were the people I had to kill to stay with phil. The question is….can I do it?

* * *

Time for the opening ceremonies.

The first time that I would appear in public since the reaping.

The thing I was really dreading (other than the games themselves of course).

I looked ridiculous. We both did.

Dressed in cow outfits…

Yep… this day couldn't get any worse.

We both looked like a pair of lunatics.

This will be thee most humiliating thing of my whole life.

It finally came to that time when district 10s chariot went through the gate. The deafening screams for the other tributes (that didn't look as ridiculous as us might I point out) suddenly stopped and was replaced with laughter.

Vile, humiliating laughter.

I nearly burst into tears, but I had to stay strong, otherwise I'd look like an easy target.

I had to be strong.

_For Phil._

* * *

As soon as we reached the room provided for us, I saw Phil. I immediately ran to him and hugged him.I didn't hide my tears. I didn't care that Laura was witnessing this. I just needed Phil.

I was exhausted – physically and emotionally.

I hadn't slept much on the train, and it had been an extremely long day. All the crying I did made nearly knocked me out.

"Laura, I would advise you to go to your room and get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"but what about Dan?"

"I'll make sure he's okay, trust me"

Laura exited from the room and i felt Phil scoop me up in his arms and carry me to a room. I let my head weakly lay on his chest.

For the first time since the reaping, I felt safe.

Phil laid me on a bed and then took off my shoes and socks. He then did the same with his feet and then climbed into the bed next to me and pulled me into a comforting hug.

For that moment, I let all of my troubles go, and I just focused on this blissful moment.

* * *

Sorry for the long gap between this chapter and the last chapter! I was going through a MASSIVE existential crisis! Sorry about it being so short too!


End file.
